


Lucky

by phoenixflyinghigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Cheerleader Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nerd Harry, Nerd Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflyinghigh/pseuds/phoenixflyinghigh
Summary: When Harry had moved from London to New Jersey he had been prepared for bad spray tans and Regina George.  He hadn't been prepared to meet the best thing to ever happen to him.If only he hadn't worn an ugly brown vest covered in cat pee when he met him.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/gifts).



> As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, Miki (you can find her on tumblr as agtbarton). Thank you for putting up with me telling you a week before this was due that I was scrapping my first rough draft to make this whole new rendering. I really like how this ended up, and I hope my prompter likes it!

Harry stood stock still, not caring about the apathetic students filing out of the bus that had brought him to this strange land. He hadn’t expect New Jersey to be this different from London.

“Toto, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” Harry murmured to himself, earning him some weird looks and a shove at his shoulder, making him stumble a few steps to the side

He had been ready for a mass of bad spray tans and Regina George, but he hadn’t prepared himself for the loss of uniforms. He nervously fingered his brown vest. He thought American students wore things that looked at least a little orderly and sophisticated, due to his posh upbringing. 

_I mean, don’t the cheerleaders in Glee do that?_ He frantically thought to himself.

No, Americans seemed to express themselves with their clothes, and right now Harry’s outfit was saying that he was a helpless mess. He hoped no one would approach him and find out that he had accidentally put on the vest his cat had pissed on the other night in one of his fits at the change of their new environment. Harry understood the sentiment, but it didn’t mean that Dusty had to ruin his life. He didn’t even know what that said about his personality. Unlucky, maybe.

He could tell by now people around him were getting restless with him planted in the middle of the pavement.

Harry whispered a series of apologies to stop the barrage of shoving as he started to walk towards the entrance with his head down.

Suddenly someone yanked on his arm dragging under the shade of a tree at the side of the field. _Oh god, I’m going to die here. My ghost is going to haunt a fucking American high school,_ were his last thoughts.

“Word to the wise, don’t talk to yourself in the middle of the street, Americans don’t tend to appreciate that,” a boy with a mop of clearly dyed blonde hair grinned up him. He had only a trace of an Irish accent, probably from his years of assimilating to life here.

“Um,” Harry cleverly answered.

“I could tell you were a Brit as soon as you got off that bus. Apologizing over yourself. And look at that vest! What the fuck are you wearing under this?” the boy boldly pulled at the collar, a grim look now appearing on his face, “Oh, mate...please tell me you aren’t wearing a button-down shirt right now.”

“Er.” Harry stalled, pulling his sleeves down.

“No absolutely not,” the Irish man smacked his hand away and started to roll up Harry’s sleeves, “I think I still might be able to salvage this.”

The blonde boy pulled a green hoodie out of his backpack (Harry stared resentfully at his own messenger bag) and handed it to him.

“Oh by the way, me name’s Niall...Niall Horan.” Niall did a perfect James Bond impression.

\----

It turned out Niall was only in three of his nine classes, although the other boy was quick to reassure him that he had friends in Harry’s other classes.

“If you see a boy with the eyes of a puppy, that’s Liam. The ginger is Ed, he’s kind of quiet like you too. And then Lottie is the girl with the silver-platinum hair,” Niall paused, “well at least I think it might still be that color, she changes it spontaneously. Always looks great, don’t know how she does it. Almost cut my balls off when she saw what I did, called me Draco for a month,” Niall gestured to his sad hair.

“Oh.” Harry answered, trying to sound like he understood and remembered Niall’s advice, nodding several times without saying anything else.

Niall stared at him for a moment and then let out a good-natured sigh, “Don’t worry I’ll text them to keep their eyes out for you. You seem nice, but clueless,” Harry frowned, “so you’ll fit right in with Liam. Off you go!”

\-----

By the time lunch rolled around Harry felt even more lost. He almost lost his mind when Niall started eating some crisps in the middle of their creative writing class. He felt like he was in a different dimension when all the other students didn’t even bat an eye. To be honest, he almost screamed.

Yet he had to concede that Niall’s friends were as sweet and unique as him. 

Liam was in his dance and health science class. It was a bit startling how a boy with such an innocent face could move his hips like Liam did. To tell the truth, Harry still couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Ed had been a breath of fresh air as soon as they found out that they were both from Cheshire. His familiar accent made him feel a little homesick, although he had never made friends as nice as these before. The quiet pair had sat in the front middle of their two classes, AP World History and AP Chinese. Harry was glad he had found another nerd that he could study with.

Lottie had actually appeared with light periwinkle hair that had almost made him beg her to do his. She had immediately taken him under her wing, explaining that she knew how it felt to not know anybody when she had skipped two grades a couple years ago. They had swapped numbers so Harry could join Ed and her study group, since they all took AP Psychology and AP Trigonometry.

Now as he sat down at their lunch table on the patio, Harry was both excited and scared about his last class. Although he was excited about the hand-picked he had taken in the first part of the day, he loved drama with all his heart. It was basically the only place that he felt confident enough to voice his thoughts and emotions. But none of his new friends were taking the class, and he had seen enough of Glee to know how American theatre people acted. 

(Okay he’ll admit that his way of preparing for American in his last few week in Britain was binge-watching Glee for the third time, singing along while baking his last authentic batch of Victoria sponge cake. Gemma almost had a fit when she walked in on him, and he just knows there are pictures somewhere.)

He took a deep breath before he pulled the door open to the theatre, only to startle back at an equally surprised boy walking out at the same time. The first thing he noticed were startlingly blue eyes. They looked like a storm, like lightning shocking Harry at his heart. They looked kind and were framed by long delicate eyelashes that were fluttering as the boy looked up at Harry, his sharp cheekbones cutting into the nerd even deeper.

The boy looked as if he was a few inches shorter than him, but it made all the difference with his slender figure. Although his curly quiff was probably intended to help him gain another inch, Harry noted with a small smile. 

“Are you quite finished?” A delicate yet raspy voice came out of the angel before him. Perhaps he had really died and gone to heaven and this whole day had been building to this one moment. 

The soft boy gently pushed Harry to the side, before turning around slightly to give him a sly look. It turned more flirty when he saw Harry focusing on his pink lips.

Harry had never truly understood the phrase “I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave” until this moment. He watched as the angel practically glided down the hall, his delicate swaying steps showing that he obviously had dance experience. Harry faintly wondered whether he was moving his hips in an exaggerated way as the boy’s ass bounced in his painted-on tracksuit pants.

Harry realized he was sweating as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He had to see him again.

\-----

About three things Harry was absolutely positive:

First, the angel he had met in the hallway was called Louis Tomlinson, the most popular boy in school for being the head cheerleader of the Hoboken Falcons.

Second, there was no explanation on why Louis would ever be interested in a nobody like him.

Third, there was never a moment when Harry was not thinking about him. Especially after learning that he worked part-time at a daycare (Harry’s weakness was babies) and wore rose-gold eyeshadow on Fridays.

Not to mention the little fact that he was Lottie’s big brother.

Lottie had spent the last several weeks insisting that her brother had never showed any romantic interest in anyone before Harry had arrived from Britain.

“Besides, our mom is from Yorkshire, so it’s basically fate.”

“What?” Ed looked up from his notebook where he was writing a new song, “How the fuck does the place your mom grew up connect with Harry getting lucky with your brother?”

Lottie shrieked and pushed the ginger, “Do not!” She turned to Harry, making him flinch away, “When you two get together do _not_ tell me anything about...that.”

Harry vigorously nodded before going back to his regular habit of eating lunch while gazing at Louis from across the cafeteria.

“Harry?” He shook out of his daydream at Liam’s voice, “There’s a good opportunity for you to get together with Louis coming up.” Harry sat up to attention.

Niall grinned slyly, “Harry, have you ever heard of homecoming?”

\------

Harry nervously walked to the gymnasium beside Lottie. From what his friends had told him homecoming was a time when everyone celebrated their hometown with a football game, a pep rally, and a mini-sized prom. 

(And Harry definitely did not make flashcards about these three events, _Niall._ ) 

Liam had been a godsend as he knew where Harry could get the best outfit for homecoming where he would ask Louis out and hopefully ask him to dance if he didn’t fainted from his anxiety by then. 

They had decided on a loose glittery gold and purple button-down on top of tight black trousers. It had been a little outside his wheelhouse (especially when Lottie insisted that he only button three buttons at the most) but he had to admit that he looked great in it.

But right now he had to just focus on the pep rally. For some reason the boys had told him that he would really enjoy it while elbowing each other. And he didn’t know what that meant.

\------

Ten minutes later and he was sweating. He had realized pretty quickly that he had no knowledge on what cheerleaders actually did until just then.

At the beginning the squad had stayed on the ground as they did a well choreographed dance. It was all okay until Louis went into a handstand and then immediately did a perfect spread-eagle that visibly distracted his spotter, along with everyone else. Then he did some cartwheels, his legs in the air. Harry had never realized how small and delicate his feet were until they were above his head. 

But then they started doing stunts.

Lottie was incredibly proud of her older brother, often citing that Louis deserved his position, due to his years in gymnastics and dance, in the face of some of the other cheerleaders. Yet Harry had not expected to intimately find out how flexible Louis was.

Turns out Louis was as light and soft as he looked since he turned out to be a flyer. Harry’s heart raced as he saw the slender boy get thrown as high as thirty feet with his mouth in an open, flirty smile as he jumped into a split, touching his toes in midair. 

But then they just started lifting him above their heads with just one foot as _Louis put his leg above his head._ He looked like Venus arising from the ocean, anointed as the most beautiful being on Earth. Then he turned into a sprite as he twisted down to be caught into his peers’ arms, like a gift Harry wanted to receive and twist until he was shaking beneath him.

The short boy smiled wide as he caught a girl who stood on his thighs while he was being lifted midair. Harry swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Louis’ grin, eyes almost closed in contentment. He was so perfect and strong and beautiful, how could he ever like someone like him?

Harry sweared he started drooling when Louis jumped forward from midair into a boy’s arms before wrapping his legs around the other boy’s neck, pressing his crotch area against his neck. Harry thought he recognized the other boy (Zach? Zayn?) who was sending Louis with a lustful gaze as he swung the still attached boy, his face closer to Louis’ dick than Harry would ever be. He pouted slightly at the thought. He was a teenage boy, sue him.

As the team ended with all the flyers standing high in the air, Harry knew that he had to ask Louis tonight. 

“Or at least talk to him.” Niall added with a look, to Harry’s silent ears.

\------

Harry stared at Louis from across the room as the older boy took another sip of punch. As he cutely bopped to a dance song while snacking at the side of the gymnasium. As he adjusted his fringe with a few light taps of his fingers.  
Harry would go up to him during the next song. Or the next one. He would ask him during a Taylor Swift song so they didn’t have to listen to it, he decided, right before Bad Blood started playing. Ugh.

“Mate...you’re gonna make him think you’re a serial killer at this rate,” Niall supplied as he stood beside the junior, “And you’ve got to stop whispering all the time, mate.”

Lottie sighed behind him accompanied by an audible eye-roll, “Boys are so stupid.” She let out a bigger sigh, “Look, Louis has been talking about you non-stop at home. I cannot take another night of Louis telling our dog about how green your eyes are or your big hands. And what _that_ apparently means…” Lottie trailed off with a shudder. 

“It’s been months and neither of you have taken the plunge,” Lottie glared as Liam and Ed fell into a fit of giggles at her word choice. “Just fucking go!”

Harry had never felt this way before; confident in the absence of a script. His back straightened as he took big strides toward Louis who had now migrated near the exit, in a small alcove by his lonesome.

“Hey Louis,” Harry involuntarily giggled at Louis’ surprised face, his mouth full of pretzels making him look even more like a chipmunk, “Um, shall we dance?”

Harry belatedly offered a hand with a bow befitting a prince.

 _Shall we dance??_ His mind screamed at him, _who was he? Richard Gere??? Don’t fucking bow, you idiot!!_ He was never going to watch another Richard Gere movie again.

Harry gritted his teeth in a smile as his anxiety just started chanting _Richard Gere_ in the silence. After a few moments passed, Louis reacted as his eyes widened as he started frantically chewing as his ears turned pink. He should've known he couldn’t trust anyone, Lottie just wanted to see him absolutely embarrass himself. It wasn’t the first time one of his friends used him for their own entertainment.

Louis suddenly clutched his chest as he choked. Harry frantically reacted by grabbing a full glass of punch and poured it all down Louis’ light speckled outfit, leaving a deep pink stain.

_Fuck._

Harry was never going to leave his house after this. He needed to have a talk to his mom on whether he had ever broken a mirror when he was little. There was no other explanation.

He kept his gaze at the floor and prayed that Louis wouldn’t shame him in front of everyone. Hadn’t he suffered enough?

“Well.” Louis’ voice tinkled before he let out an obviously fake chuckle, “I hope that’s not the only thing I’m going to choke on tonight.”

Harry whipped his head up, sending Louis a dumbfounded look, his mouth ajar. Did he…?

“ _Oh_ my god,” Louis squeaked, hiding behind his hands, “I’m so sorry. That’s like probably sexual harassment, it’s just…” Louis peeked through his fingers, only to see a frozen Harry.

“Um, Lottie told me. Um. That you talk about my hands to your dog?” Harry informed Louis’ hands.

The embarrassed boy let out a small, raspy scream into his palms.

“Um.” Harry paused to look around and then tried to pry Louis’ hands away from his face, “Uh.” Harry hesitated when Louis weakly lost that battle, causing the taller boy to realize how close their faces were.

Harry coughed moving away from staring into Louis’ eyes for what felt like minutes, but was probably a few seconds, “I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way. I mean that I like you back, not that I talk about my hands to your dog. Erm.”

Louis laughed, a slow smile lighting up the space around them, “I kinda got that yeah. Would you -”

_Oh hell,_ Harry thought.

Harry violently opened the exit door and grabbed Louis’ smaller hand in his, dragging him out the door. Only after seeing his bigger hand engulfing Louis’ he realized the real size difference between them. Harry had sharp angles while Louis was deliciously curvy. They fit like puzzle pieces.

At that thought, Harry pulled a still shocked Louis against his body. His breath hitched as Louis came easily, now realizing why it had been so easy to throw him so remarkably high.

He couldn’t help himself as he claimed Louis’ lips with his own. After a second Louis responded with a deep moan as he lifted his free hand to rest against Harry’s cheek to deepen the kiss. 

At the feel of Louis’ tongue invading his mouth Harry couldn’t help himself as he grinded against Louis, knowing that the other boy felt his arousal as his whole body shivered against the taller boy. 

Harry took control of the kiss again and thrust his tongue in and out of Louis’ mouth, as if teasing what they both hoped would happen by the end of the night. He held up Louis at the waist when he felt the other boy’s knees give out at the sensation.

Harry’s head felt cloudy at the feeling of having this power over Louis, the way he alone was making Louis so desperate. Harry moved them so Louis’ back was against the brick walls outside of the building. He roamed his hands all over the other boy, placing his knee in between Louis’ legs. He was holding the moaning boy up with just his knee and the wall, Harry’s mind almost exploded at how hot it was that he could lift Louis so easily while still playing with his mouth.

He savored the curve of Louis’ waist and the thickness of his thighs, marvelling at how this boy even existed. Harry slowly reached the prize, finally reaching that bubble butt he had been dreaming about ever since the first day of term.

“Fuck me,” Louis groaned, finally breaking the kiss with an audible sound. Hearing both of those things made Harry nip at Louis’ neck, distracting the other boy easily.

“ _Harry,_ fuck” Louis whined, desperate and high-pitched, “Please, I need you.”

After a few heady moments Harry finished his claiming mark at the base of Louis’ neck, “Do you have a place in mind you want to go to? Don’t think I’d want my first time with you to be near a dumpster.”

“Well I have the key to the locker room if you’re okay -” Louis cut off with a desperate pant at the feeling of Harry physically picking him up. The smaller boy’s eyes seemed a little glazed at the real fact that the other boy could pick him up and move him so easily. Harry made a note to remember that Louis liked being manhandled.

Harry headed for the empty locker room as fast as he could without running. He needed to have the other boy naked underneath him.

After a frantic moment of Louis almost falling while desperately trying to turn the key, the two broke into the tile-lined room. Harry immediately felt out of his element as he entered jock territory.

The boy was just about to turn to ask Louis how he wanted to be taken when Louis shoved him against a locker, “ _Fuck,_ I’ve been dreaming about this ever since I saw you in September.”

Louis started attacking down Harry’s neck this time, before he suddenly broke away, “Fuck do you have lube? Condoms?”

Harry almost laughed at how sad Louis suddenly looked at the thought of not having Harry inside of him, “Yeah, Niall put some in a sandwich bag for me.”

Louis let out a harsh laugh when Harry took the condoms out of the bag, spotting a printed screenshot of Amy Poehler from Mean Girls.

“You know,” Harry felt his shy nature popping up again, “I was kind of scared this would be kind of…”

“Awkward?” Louis sent Harry a soft smile, “Well it is, but I’d rather have a fun time with laughs instead of a big porn dick.”

Harry let out a laugh that sounded like a shout that echoed throughout the locker room. He looked up embarrassed to see Louis staring at him like he couldn’t believe Harry was here. His hair was fluffy and messed up from being pressed against a wall, there was a huge stain on his shirt, yet he was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

“So...what does a guy need to do to get fucked?” Louis had a sly glance on, reminiscent to the first look he gave Harry, stripping out of his shirt. The shorter boy slowly unbuttoned his pants before slowly revealing that he was naked underneath. 

Louis was obviously aroused at the fact that he was naked while Harry was fully clothed, especially in a place that someone could potentially enter. He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip in anticipation, prompting Harry to pick him up again.

Louis groaned at the feeling of his bare cock rubbing against Harry’s formal pants. Harry placed him on one of the benches in the middle of the room in full view from the doors. Louis canted his hips, grinding his cock into the air to no avail. He couldn’t help but whine at the thought of how vulnerable he was to whatever Harry wanted from him.

Harry smirked down at the show below him, prompting Louis to spread his legs until he was almost in a split in the hope that it would convince Harry to finger him already. The flexible boy lifted his ass up, his winking rim inviting Harry in.

“You look so beautiful, love, so desperate for me, hm?” Harry commented while squeezing a good portion of lube from the packet onto his fingers.

Louis answered with a begging noise that was cut off by a delirious whine as a finger slipped inside. He pet Louis’ stretched out thigh as he started to pump the finger quicker.

“Another one,” Louis whimpered, a shiver running through his body from the intrusion.

When Harry started scissoring his fingers he savored the sight of Louis’ thighs shaking. As he went harder and faster Louis whimpered again. His hands came up to grip his hair, leaning his head back and exposing his throat, as if he knew Harry wouldn’t approve of him touching his cock without the taller boy’s word.

Harry swallowed thickly at the sight, taking that as a sign to add a third finger. He couldn’t believe Louis was falling apart from just his fingers.

Louis gasped, his back arching, telling Harry that he had brushed Louis’ pleasure spot.

“Inside. _Harry._ ” Louis looked up at him, his eyes wild and dilated.

“I, okay, yeah,” Harry fumbled with the condom, slicking it up on his cock.

Harry knew what he wanted to do, he’d been imagining it for the past three months. He pulled Louis’ legs out of his almost-split and crossed them onto Louis’ stomach, keeping his hands on them, making Louis seem even smaller, curled up under Harry’s hand. 

He pulled the soft boy towards him by the hold of his ankles and lined up against Louis’ rim. The smaller boy tried to rock up to swallow up Harry’s cock, moaning when he realized he was trapped under a welcomed weight.

Louis sighed softly as Harry started sinking into him inch by inch, making room inside of the smaller boy. He hadn’t realized how thick the younger boy was until it was splitting him open. The two let out matched groans when Harry was finally seated. Louis scrunched his face savoring the twin feelings of pain and pleasure before nodding at Harry to go ahead.

“ _Oh,_ fuck, don’t stop. _Harder._ ”

Harry pumped shallowly not wanting to hurt Louis to the smaller boy’s dismay. 

“ _Fuck me._ ” He growled.

Harry tightened his grip on Louis, rolling him up to give him more access. Louis whimpered at the new angle as the half-clothed boy rammed forward, picking up the pace. Louis’ eyes rolled back in his head as Harry hit his prostate as he pulled him more towards him by his ankles, letting out a grunt at how tight the smaller boy was. Louis moaned, long and needy as Harry picked up the pace, chasing his orgasm.

Louis’ orgasm made his vision white out, his hole clenching onto Harry’s cock causing the larger boy to thrust harder. Louis bit his lip at the treatment of his sensitive hole, feeling himself twitching at the overload of pleasure he was subject to underneath Harry’s powerful hand.

Harry thrusted hardly one last time before emptying himself into the condom still in Louis ass. When Harry tried to pull himself out Louis stopped him with a weak hit from his sore body, “Stay, wanna feel full still.”

The junior smiled and kissed Louis nose, and instead focused on massaging the ankles that he had just abused earlier, “Was...it okay?”

Louis let out a dreamy giggle, “Yeah.” He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes as the boy began massaging Louis’ tense legs, “Do you...Do you want to -”

“I just wanted to let you know that I would be aiming for a, um, romantic arrangement.” Harry cut off Louis, nervously awaiting Louis’ response.

Louis let out an authentic, raspy chuckle, “That’s funny, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date after this. There’s a really good diner that the squad goes to. We could get milkshakes and arrange that ‘romantic arrangement’?”

Harry’s dimple popped, making Louis groan, “Stop being so nice and attractive or we’ll never leave this locker room and then I’ll never be able to drink a milkshake again.”

The younger boy laughed at the dramatics of the cute boy underneath him. He wanted to hear all of Louis’ impromptu monologues and to laugh everyday with him. 

He was optimistic. He always felt lucky around Louis.

\-----

With a belly warm with hot cocoa and laughter on his tongue, Louis sat happily surrounded by his loved ones. He almost forgot the question before his little sister prompting him again, “And how did you end up getting together with Harry?”

Lottie didn’t get the answer she wanted as Louis looked over at his husband of seven years, “I guess I just got lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I based a lot of the stunts that Louis does on this routine:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN51YFXTKOE
> 
> It's pretty rad.


End file.
